Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core for a wire-wound component constituted by a winding wire-wound around an axis core having flange parts on both ends, its manufacturing method, and a wire-wound component, and more specifically to a prevention of damage of winding wire and adjustment of wire winding position.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally a drum core for a wound inductor of low-height shape having a pair of square flange parts on both ends of its axis core is subject to wire damage when the ridgelines on the inner sides of the corners of the flange corners contact the winding wire when winding. Accordingly, there has been a need to improve the reliability of the product by facilitating position adjustment at the time of winding. To address this problem, a wire-wound coil component is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below, for example, wherein the winding core has a tapered part at both ends of the winding core in such a way that the wire-wound part becomes thicker toward each end, while the coil winding wire is made of a square wire having a square section shape, so that when the coil winding wire is wound around the tapered part in a manner causing the tapered part of the winding core to make surface contact, strength of the winding core can be increased without decreasing the number of windings of the coil winding wire and consequently winding of the coil winding wire becomes easy. Also, Patent Literature 2 mentioned below discloses a surface mount choke coil utilizing a drum core having an enlargement area, wherein, specifically, a tapered part is formed on the surface of at least one of the upper flange part and lower flange part provided on both ends of the winding core, where said surface is facing the other flange part, so that when the outer periphery surface of the coil conductor wound around the winding core moves away in the radius direction, the interval between the facing flange parts becomes larger.